


Distant Reflections

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl reflects on who Jazz is in the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to figure out how AO3 works, so if anything seems messed up, tell me please.

It was a dark and cloudy evening on Cybertron, Prowl reflected, when he had first encountered the enigma called Jazz and titled Meister; very few knew that he truly  _was_ the now-legendary Meister, though. Even some of Jazz's own agents had never discovered that their Head of Special Operations was an expert assassin and master killer. The ones who did not know that Jazz was actually Meister just thought that he was a mere saboteur and spy, albeit good at those things; it made Jazz laugh and laugh at their complete and utter simplicity. It quite amused them both, actually.


End file.
